godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Island
Skull Island is an island located in the South Pacific Ocean that serves as the home for King Kong, the Skullcrawlers and several other creatures. Geography Skull Island has remained isolated from the rest of world for millions of years, mainly thanks to a perpetual storm cell that has concealed the island from view. However, when it was viewed from above, the island is actually shaped similarly to a human skull which give its name. Skull Island is mostly tropical and very mountainous, it posses a range of habitats ranging from lush forests to barren plains. Sections bellow the island appear to be 'hollow', giving rise to the possibility of the Hollow Earth Theory. Locations Kong's Mountain Among the mountainous eras of the island, there is a mountain that like the island itself is shaped like a human skull. This mountain serves as the home for King Kong as the great ape comes to this mountain were he rests after his usual activities of patrolling Skull Island. Iwi Settlement The only human settlement on Skull Island, the Iwi people built a village that is connected to a river. There are large walls built from wood placed on either end of the village. The first wall is the entrance to the village and is connected to the river and also serves as a dock for boats to enter or leave the village. The other wall has large wood spikes that protrude forward and is meant to protect the settlement from the monstrous creatures that inhabit the island. U.S.S Lawton Wreckage The U.S.S Lawton was an American military ship that had originally been destroyed by a Kaiju during 1945. The wreckage of the ship soon washed up on the shores of Skull Island, near the Iwi settlement. The Iwi used the wreckage to create a temple dedicated to King Kong. Bone Yard The bone yard is a graveyard area where the bones of dead animals and monsters, both living and extinct, are left. Among the bones are the skeletal remains of Kong's mother and father. Most of the bones at the boneyards belonged to past victims of the Skullcrawlers. Inhabitants Skull Island has had a history of having wild, weird and deadly megafauna living upon it. Starting millions of years ago during the Mesozoic Era, Skull Island was host to dinosaurs that were somewhat similar to their relatives on the continents such as Vastatosaurus Rex, a Tyrannosauridae dinosaur who was descended from the same ancestors as the North American Tyrannosaurus Rex. During the CT Extinction Event, many of these dinosaurs were wiped out by King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah when they invaded Earth. Fortunately a number of dinosaurs on Skull Island survived and lived on into the Cenozoic Era. These dinosaurs would evolve alongside mammals, including the ancestors of Kong's species. Eventually however, these surviving dinosaurs eventually became extinct. The Islands most well known inhabitant is King Kong, the last surviving member of his species, Megaprimatus Kong, a species of giant ape Kaiju. Kong serves as the island's guardian as he attempts to maintain balance on Skull Island. The major top predators on the island are the Skullcrawlers (Cranium Reptant), a species of subterranean reptilian Kaiju that have a skull-like face and move on two legs, having lost their hind limbs and walking on their front limbs. Among the species is an alpha known as Ramarak, the largest of the Skullcrawlers and a rival to Kong's position of ruler of Skull Island. The Skullcrawlers are responsible for the wiping the rest of Kong species, including his mother and father not long after his birth. They are also responsible for wiping out the surviving dinosaurs on Skull Island, literally devouring them into extinction. Skull Island is also home to regular fauna such as Deer, Egrets, Snakes and Water Buffalo. The Island is also home to various large insects such as giant ants and wasps. There are also interesting flora on the island such a large carnivorous plants that specialize in hunting small animals rather than insects like their relatives on the continents. The Iwi tribe are the only human inhabitants of the island and were responsible for taking care of Kong as an infant before he was big enough to fend for himself. They see Kong as their guardian and honor him like a deity. The ancestry of the Iwi people is currently unknown, but it is likely that their ancestors were around to co-exists with Kong's parents before their deaths. They are also quite welcoming of outsiders as they took in Hank Marlow and Gunpei Ikari, two World War 2 pilots from America and Japan. Both pilots had crashed landed on the island in 1944 and both originally tried to kill each other until an encounter with Kong. The two eventually worked together to survive on the island and they were accepted into the Iwi tribe, with the two pilots even considered each other brothers. Marlow eventually left Skull Island in 1973 with the survivors of the Monarch expedition. Ikari unfortunately died years before after being attacked and killed by a Skullcrawler. Category:Locations